halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Annalee-B220
} }} |-| Armored = } }} |realname= Annalee Lyra Tesarik |alias= |born= *February 20th, 2180 *Cryo Thaw: July 23, 2534 |died= |homeworld= Mars |gender= Female |height= 2.08m (6' 10") |weight= |hair= Amber |eyes= Hazel |cyber= |specialty= *Special Warfare Technician *Command *Stealth |sigweapons= |rank= Lieutenant (O-3) |tag= B220 |serviceno= |class= SPARTAN-III Beta Company, Diamond Initiative |branch= Navy |unit= *Team Golf *DIAMOND Team |affiliation= *UNSC *ONI |notable= }} Annalee-B220, formerly Annalee Tesarik, was a SPARTAN-III operator who was active during the Human-Covenant War. Notably, Annalee was one of twelve other SPARTAN-III's pulled from Beta Company by to staff Rear Admiral Darren Cohen's Diamond Initiative—an off-the-books increase for Beta Company's graduating class. Annalee is best known for her role with Beta Company's Team Golf and, later, as DIAMOND Team's Commanding field officer. An expert rifleman and a hand-to-hand savant, Annalee had always been one of the more deftly oriented warriors in Beta Company. Focusing on maintaining a level of expertise across most field weaponry made her one of the better versed in combined operations, procurement, and general battlefield tactics. Annalee's exploits as the leader of DIAMOND Team set her on track to be one of ONI's most efficient operators and an undeniably key asset in the Diamond Initiative's Xeno-Exploitation role, which would prove to be one of the war's most important factors. Annalee's Spartan career is one that would constantly test her mental resiliency as well as her ability to adapt and lead. With her early life marred by inability to maintain control of her own destiny, her struggle to keep her head, and a tendency to fall in line with others who were quick to use her for gain, her greatest asset became her propensity to overcome unforeseen adversity. At her core, Annalee is nothing short of a adept warrior and a stubborn survivor. Biography Early Life Annalee Lyra Tesarik was born on Febrary 20th, 2180 in the Corrotoman Arcology Hospital. Corrotoman Arcology was a small walled city located on , far in the northern hemisphere and away from most major settlements. She was her parent's—Antonia Doorman and Mikal Tesarik—first and only child. Antonia Doorman, Annalee's mother, fled to Mars as a refugee seeking political asylum in 2170. Due to her work as a controversial Bio-Engineer and political actor for rogue elements in the field, she had put her life at great risk. Fearing imprisonment or political retribution, Doorman chose to leave Earth leaving behind her only living relative: her mother. With her career on Earth forced to a standstill, and her reputation dragged through mud, she sought a less restrictive government on Mars to continue her work. When she left for Mars, she had forfeit any hope of maintaining a normal life or family and focused entirely on her work and ideology. Upon arrival on the Martian frontier, Doorman began work again for the political elements that had supported her work on Earth. Shortly thereafter, she met another young scientist, Mikal Tesarik, while working on a high risk chemical augmentation project. Tesarik, a veteran Combat Medic from the Rainforest Wars, was beginning a new career as a Pharmaceutical Chemist. Tesarik took a quick liking to the young Doorman, and after a short period of courtship, the two married after finding that their work promised a potential mutual partnership—their ideologies in line with one another. Shortly after Annalee was born, radical changes in the United Earth Government started to affect Doorman's work on Mars as it had on Earth. The Tesarik's, feeling as though their work and ideologies were unwelcome in this new order, sought to join a secretive colonization effort begun by former comrades of Mikal Tesarik. During this phase of their lives, Doorman was rocketed to a more political position as the prospect of her augmentation project was seen as an important development in the battle for sovereignty in the Sol system. While her parents fought to maintain both their ideals and livelihood, Annalee's early childhood appeared to her standard and uneventful. She was friends with several Corrotoman children, and fondly remembered playing along the rooftops of the tightly packed buildings in her neighborhood. As an "Arcology Rat" she and the other children used these tightly packed homes to learn a sense of balance and agility as they played on roofs moreso than streets. However standard her childhood was, Annalee did acknowledge her parent's abnormal attention given to her. Her parents, right or wrong, saw her as an advanced child. Even as a toddler, Annalee's memorization skills were sharp and she was an adept learner of language. By age three, Annalee was fluent in Standard English, Pidgin Martian, and Czech. Her parents, ever the scientists, made sure to study both anthropological linguistic and standard linguistic literature to better teach and mold Annalee as a polyglot. Annalee would recall to many Spartan comrades that her father would constantly play memory games with her with anything to images to Latin flash cards, working to hone that sense as sharply as he could. She would, however, avoid mentioning the other sort of attention that she often garnered from her mother. Doorman, seeing the above-average development of her daughter, sought to use her daughter as an unwilling test subject—a practice which had been shunned by science for nearly 200 years. Doorman sought to learn how she might either enhance Annalee's development with her already semi-complete work, or she thought to start her work over and study the bio-mechanics of her daughter's brain in the hopes that, eventually, this could lead to a new high-grade mental stimuli that she could synthesis as a new augmentation. In January and February of 2180, the family would leave their Martian home in Corrotoman Arcology after they were alerted to an impending UNSC loyalist raid. Annalee's mother, now a high ranking colonization official, was thrust into the top position after their ship's captain was killed in a UNSC raid. After a month of fleeing their home, the family finally joined and united with the crew of the Ambrosia Infinata. The Infinata, a 1.5 Kilometer long Pre-Slip Space Enzmann-type ship, was manned by a crew of twenty sailors, with space for two hundred passengers. The Infinata came with suites of then state-of-the-art Cryostasis Modules with which the crew and passengers would be placed in stasis until reaching their destination. Due to the nature of the Infinata's mission, it's beacons were removed or deactivated and it purposely never reported it's vector or flight plan with the proper authorities. As such, the ship was never a target of Operation: SLOW BURN, a UNSC operation to recover Pre-Slip Space colonization ships that were then caught in a sort of "technological limbo", traveling in interstellar space at sub-light speeds. The Tesarik family, Including Annalee, were set in Cryo-Sleep on August 12, 2183 on a vector towards , the proposed colony location. Awakening On July 15, 2534, the reported the activation of a faint and short distress beacon roughly 2 Light-Years from the Green Hills system. The Signal Corps also had reason to believe that the activity recorded afterwards indicated a Covenant presence that hadn't been known prior. As such, the newly christened Boudica was sent to investigate, along with a SPARTAN-II detachment: Green Team. On July 23, The Boudica arrived in observation range of the distress call. Upon scanning a debris field, the crew determined that a Covenant cruiser had attacked a small contingent of Human Junker ships which were the origin of the distress call detected a week earlier. The ships had been thoroughly decimated by the Covenant cruiser, but not before one had presumably rammed the Cruiser, forcing it to withdraw and repair. What the crew didn't expect to find, though, was that some of the debris was from a Enzmann-type ship that had been sheared into larger sections by the Cruiser's pulse laser turrets. With the rediscovery of the Ambrosia Infinata, the Boudica's mission changed to asset denial. Green Team deployed to the ship to ensure that the Ambrosia Infinata's computers did not contain any information that might lead back to Earth if the Covenant returned to investigate the wreck further. While on the Infinata, Green Team, led by CPO Kenneth-139 stumbled upon an intact Cryo-Suite aboard the vessel. All but one of the Cryotubes had either long since malfunctioned, or had been manually powered down after the Infinata was cut from it's main power source. There was, however, one cryo-tube which remained on battery back-up. This was Annalee's. The Spartan team then moved quickly to extract Annalee's pod and brought her aboard the Boudica, saving her from an almost sure death. ONI's Ward Annalee would remain in custody of ONI as she recovered in a Naval hospital. Regulations set in place by Operation: SLOW BURN dictated that any individual recovered in such a manner would remain in state custody pending their health and mental well-being, considering the potential shock of waking centuries later. For a month after her rescue Annalee would remain under constant watch as her body suffered severe cryo-burns, and she had also caught pneumonia after a failed thaw. For the remainder of 2534 and early 2535, she also was in a partial-diabetic state due to the primitive cryo-methods used when she was put in stasis. As she was in the hospital for an extended period, she was routinely placed in a genetic database as part of a planned "integration program" where she would be vetted for eventual foster care. Annalee's genetic map, quite unexpectedly, indicated a sort of gene-therapy having been done prior to her cryo-stasis. The augmentations performed were specifically done to affect her brain activity and were studied at length, and eventually determined to originate from a compound known as 009762-OO (one which had been made illegal by the UNSC Medical Corps). Knowing the detriment this chemical could cause be to her brain in the long term, ONI's internal medical corps began working to find ways to counteract the inevitable deterioration. After her recovery, Annalee was brought to ONI's headquarters in where her augmentation was further studied. Life in Sydney During her time in Sydney, Annalee gave testimony about the Infinata. As part of her testimony, she wove a timeline of her encounter with the would-be "Body Snatchers". The so-called junkers had woken her and two other survivors aboard the Infinata ''prior to the Covenant's discovery of the vessel. One of these survivors, she would explain, had been her own father. She witnessed as the junkers vented the atmosphere in both his and another man's tubes, killing them by asphyxiation. Her testimony allowed for the UEG to indict the junkers on Murder Charges, the Intent to Traffic Humans for Sexual Exploitation, and Intent to Harvest and Sell Organs Illegally. The junkers, of whom Annalee never cared to learn their identity, were sentenced for the rest of their lives to an UNSC prison on Reach. The remaining years Annalee lived in Sydney was spent in foster care with different ONI minders. She generally didn't care for them as she felt she was treated more like an experiment than a person. This changed when she was six, and was flagged as a potential candidate for the program. Already under ONI's microscope for years, she had shown great promise due to her heightened brain activity—alternatively the general interest ONI had in her performance under the use of compound 009762-OO made her candidacy almost likely to have been purposeful. By this time, ONI had developed counter-compounds to prevent irreversible brain damage, and they began to give Annalee small doses until her vitals normalized and indicated no dangers of grey-matter decay. Though not intended as such, this procedure would later become an off-the-books augmentation used in for Gamma Company Spartans. Due to the sensitive nature of her origins, sent his orderlies to meet and address Annalee personally when she was recovering from her series of counter-augmentations. She showed an intense interest when told about the prospect of fighting the Covenant. While she knew that junkers had killed her father, her mother's Cryo-Suite had been on a severed portion of the ''Infinata—ONI minders had made use of this fact for years when testing her reactions to anger, as well as forming and feeding her hatred of the Covenant. Ambrose arranged to help keep Annalee's early life and family a secret, and she agreed to the charade if allowed to join the Spartan ranks. With her history squared away, and her future as a Spartan secure, Annalee would finally leave the walls of the Sydney Headquarters in 2537 to go to a boarding school. This was done mostly to catch her up on a general education before she became a Spartan. Marcella Todd, a Naval doctor who had cared for Annalee during her original recovery, fostered Annalee during her winter breaks so that she wouldn't be required to return to ONI's Sydney compound. Though her husband James was unaware the plans that ONI had for Annalee, Marcella was made aware before fostering her, and she wished to give Annalee something to remember of the civilian world before she became a conscript. Annalee, to no surprise, would excel in school, but she would struggle to socialize. Marcella, though she spent only a short amount of time with Annalee, got her to open up. Annalee became hesitant as her deadline to become a Spartan approached, as Marcella and James showed her care she hadn't felt since her parents. Ultimately, though, She would leave Sydney for Onyx in 2537 determined to make a difference in the war effort. Spartan Trainee As a Trainee, Annalee was assigned to Beta Company’s Team Golf. Though several Spartans were initially cycled through Team Golf, Golf would be focused to Nalini-B099, Annalee-B220, Wei-B258, and Ahmed-B077 during their early days of training. Nalini was assigned as Golf's team leader not long after the team became better established. Soon after, this team became a sort of close knit family unit, and they all became very close and supportive friends. Annalee also became close friends with several other Spartan trainee's throughout the company, but in particular took a liking and became very close friends with Team Leader of Oscar Team: Spencer-B337 (who answered as "Spike"). This friendship between the two quickly blossomed and often resulted in their working in tandem either in training missions or early war games. Annalee's strong connection both Teams Golf and Oscar often made her a cherished "peacekeeper" between the two, as competition between teams was rampant. As time went on Annalee and Spike's relationship became much closer, and Spike's drive to be a stand-out leader created rifts among the other groups. Spike's competitive nature eventually overshadowed Annalee's own talents and forced her more-so into a subserviant role. Spike was one of the more assertive Beta Company Team Leaders, and this eventually led to a rivalry with equally competitive November Team leader, Joel-B404. While the Spartan teams had at first enjoyed friendly competition, Spike became overtly aware of Joel's attempts to top him, and he came to resent him for this. This also led to Annalee being coerced to vocalize Spike's view on Joel as her own, creating a rift between her and Joel. The rivalry came to a boil when Joel, in the course of a training exercise, accidentally knocked out a member of Team Oscar with a training round. An ensuing brawl in ended when Spike and Joel were tossed in the brig. While Joel was away, Nalini, both Annalee's team leader and her closest friends, made clear her feelings that Spike was using Annalee as a means to compete with Joel, more so than an equal partner. At first reluctant, with time, Annalee realized she wasn't able to reach her full potential with Spike holding their unequal friendship over her head—she realized also she maybe had grown infatuated in the ideal of Spike and that she had simply become a toady of Spike's when she was supposed to treat all Spartan's fairly and equally—they were, after all, one very big team. When Spike and Joel left the brig, Annalee told Joel that whatever "alliance" they had, was now moot. Joel took this hard, and the two had a tense relation for the remainder of their training. The Incident In April of 2541, sections of Beta Company were moved to a remote UNSC outpost for an exercise off planet. By this time, most Beta teams had carried out similar missions before, and they would again try and prove their lethal precision. One of the evenings while in the field, however, Nalini shared her plot with Team Golf to break out of their barracks and into the nearby town. Using fake identity cards that they had been given for the exercise, she had planned for them to sneak into a bar and order them all drinks to celebrate a mission well done. The entire team excitedly agreed, and followed Nalini out in the early morning while the rest of the company slept. Spike, still resentful of Annalee's betrayal, learned of Nalini's plan and reported the Team as . With Spike's tip, the Beta Company trainers went out to drag the Spartans back to their barracks. Nalini, however, had had other motives from the start: she had planned to convince Annalee to run away from the Spartan program with her. Nalini, though young, knew she was gay. Annalee, her closest confidant and friend, had known this for years and had pledged to be very supportive for Nalini as she had been for her. However, Annalee would be blindsided when Nalini professed her young, naïve love for her. Convinced Annalee would follow her to the ends of the Earth, Nalini had morphed her vision of Annalee's friendship as more than camaraderie. Annalee, shocked of Nalini's feelings and plan was unsure what to make of such a thing—she had never felt as though Nalini saw her more than a friend. She told Nalini she wouldn't run away from the Spartans and Nalini was crushed. During this ordeal, the Beta Company trainers eventually tracked and caught up to Team Golf. When confronted, Annalee folded immediately and gave herself up to her trainers. Nalini, still heartbroken and angry that her plan to run away had failed, refused to return and fought off three separate trainers. In the process of trying to escape, she killed one of the trainers. When she realized what she had done, she gave up promptly and. Annalee was again shocked by Nalini's rash outburst of emotion, but when the trainer was killed, she felt a change. This would be the first time that Annalee felt her augmented brain blind her into battle rage. She felt as though she was stronger than she had ever been and could have done far worse harm than Nalini had—the immense adrenaline rush, however, caused her to black out. When Golf Team returned, they were immediately thrown into the brig for a day without food. When their time was up, they were marched into CPO Mendez's field office to face their fate. As an act of discipline, Nalini would immediately be removed from Beta Company and face a . Mendez, recognizing that Golf, November, and Oscar teams had been terribly petty and undisciplined during this and other episodes, reordered their teams in punishment. Annalee was disallowed from becoming Team Leader, and thus Joel became the new leader of Golf, bringing with him Drew and Mary. Spike, begrudgingly, would take over as November's team leader and take Wei and Ahmed from Golf. Annalee's team, as she knew it, was destroyed and her best friend would be, likely, be sent away for good—if not worse. Operation: TANGLE Mendez would then order the reams back to Onyx, early, where Nalini would face her court martial. While en route to Onyx, a hostage situation developed aboard ONI's Bravo 9 Relay Station located in . By chance, the Spartans were aboard the closest UNSC vessel. Mendez, given the choice by the captain of the ship, gave the green light for the teams to respond. The incident had been carried out by the crew of the notorious Junker Pirate vessel Mata Hari. The crew of the Mata Hari raided the remote Bravo 9 Relay Station for supplies, but quickly found themselves in the middle of a hostage crisis gaining the ire of the UNSC. The Diamond Initiative ' Project CHRYSANTHEMUM Not long after Annalee and Team Golf returned to Onyx to finalize their training, the Spartans of Beta Company were alerted to the decision to Graduate 300 of the 418 trainees. Initially all of Team's Golf, November, and Oscar were not listed to graduate and instead were selected as "washouts" that had automatically been assigned to train the next company of SPARTAN-III's. Annalee was devastated, and immediately thought back to her chance to leave with Nalini, now gone and given a new identity. Within days, however, it was apparent that Mendez and Ambrose had something else in mind. When it came time for the Graduates to leave for the UNSC Hopeful, ''Annalee and her team were eventually ordered aboard and all of Golf, November, and Oscar to receive Spartan augmentations, though notably off the record. Annalee would question this directly to Mendez who only assured her that it was no mistake. He explained how all three teams had been carefully constructed by a team within ONI, and they would now work together pending a separation from the rest of Beta Company. When questioned further, Mendez could only reiterate that this was hardly done in error, and Annalee and the eleven other Spartans would be fully fledged Spartans. Of the Beta Company graduates, including the off-books twelve, all received successful augmentations and were soon after put through even more rigorous training to test their new limits. During this time, all graduates were equipped with the upgraded Semi-Powered Infiltration armor and readied for impending operations. Once they had again proven their abilities, and were familiar with their new equipment, they would spend the next three years conducting a series of smaller operations, generally against Insurrection targets, but occasionally against highly vulnerable Covenant targets as well. During this phase, although officially under Colonel Ackerson's command, the teams of Golf, November, and Oscar would almost always work together and were referred to as the "Diamond Lance" on direction from Rear Admiral Darren Cohen. Cohen, the benefactor of the off-books augmentation of the Diamond Lance, had managed to arrange for the teams to work closely before they would, eventually, be reassigned to the yet to be incorporated 90th Xeno-Materials Exploitation Battalion. ''Operation: CARTWHEEL Operation: RAUCOUS SOLITUDE In early 2545, the Diamond Lance were officially separated from the rest of Beta Company as instructed by Cohen. Though the Diamond Lance had yet been notified, they were now officially under the Umbrella of Cohen's Diamond Initiative. There had been one caveat to their impending operation, however. While in negotiation for access to Spartans, Ackerson eventually agreed to release the Diamond Lance on the condition that they would conduct an operation that would test a new in-field data collection apparatus called STARS (Stealth Tactical Aerial Reconnaissance Satellite), as well as agree to hit a target that would benefit the goal of Ackerson to slow the Covenant war machine as well as collect vital Xeno-Technology as was Cohen's goal. Cohen agreed, and Operation: RAUCOUS SOLITUDE was compiled and planned accordingly. The first mission under the umbrella of the Diamond Initiative was Operation: RAUCOUS SOLITUDE. The mission was a high-risk Spartan-only operation, and it tragically resulted with most of the selected Spartans KIA. The irony would eventually learned that the STARS system directed the Spartans to a highly inoperable landing zone, which would have indicated a potential flaw in their design and maybe even the postponement of Operation: TORPEDO. Annalee and Andrew-B191 were the only known survivors of the operation, though this would eventually learned to be false as Mary-B300 and Wei-B258 would escape the operation via Covenant capture, or stowing away aboard Covenant vessels. Cohen, when he finally arrived back with his survivors to UNSC space, was dismayed to learn that had already concluded months earlier, and there remained no SPARTAN-III’s to replenish the Diamond Initiative's personnel goal. The nature of the program would change inherently, prompting both the Spartans in his charge to receive promotions and be thrown into leadership positions. His visions of a Battalion diminished, and he instead planned to focus the team to be an elite, intelligence team that would seek out leads that stemmed from Operation: RAUCOUS SOLITUDE. Cohen, with aid from the Initiative's AI Fluellen, would seek to discover why the Covenant had put so much effort into learning about the artifact they referred to as the Guiding Light. On return and then recovery on Reach, Annalee would briefly be enrolled in the in preparation for her role in the Diamond Initiative and it's impending mission on Mendel IV. She would take an accelerated "shotgun" semester, and would only be there for two months. Cohen saw fit to give Annalee time to go over the events she had experienced and find a better resolve as a leader. Cohen chose to have her enroll rather than give her a field promotion that it might show her, in Cohen's own way, his desire for her to succeed. On the day of her graduation, Annalee received a brief meeting with the Superintendent of the Academy, and was surprised to find that one of the two witnesses to her graduation was none other than Kenneth-139, the Spartan who led the team that saved her years prior. Kenneth recognized her, and she him. Their short reunion was one which Kenneth struggled with the idea he had likely condemned her to life as an ONI tool, and she made clear she believed she was in control of her own destiny. The two parted on good terms. The Battle for Mendel Operation: SWEEP The Centroid Service Summary Major Assignments * SPARTAN-III Beta Company — 2534 to October, 2545 * Reach Naval Officers Academy — November, 2545 to January 9th, 2546 * DIAMOND Team, Office of Naval Intelligence — January 9th, 2546 Dates of Rank Appearances *Axis Apeiron *Centroid *Index Alpha Trivia * The name "Annalee" is a Latin derivation of "Hannah" and "Lee" meaning "grace" and "shelter" respectively. * "Lyra", Annalee's middle name, is the name of recognized by the International Astronomical Union. It is Latin for , a smaller harp-like instrument. The choice to give this name was to honor the heritage of the voice talent from Annalee's original depiction. * "Teserik" is a Czech surname meaning either "small carpenter" or "unskilled carpenter". It also shares a phonetic similarity to the Latin term "Tesatrix" meaning either a "woman who has left a will" or a "woman who has left a legacy". Gallery Category:SPARTAN Category:Beta Company Category:SPARTAN-IIIs